


catatonic

by Dorminchu



Series: The Barebone Essentials [2]
Category: Doug (Cartoon), Doug's First Movie
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Gen, Other, Unresolved Emotional Tension, comatose character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing new for Skeeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catatonic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nostalgia Critic: Doug's First Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145676) by Doug Walker. 



Down the sidewalk they run, two boys esctastic with their discovery and the promise of fame, fortune.

"This is the biggest thing ever," Doug cries, whoops, fist thrust into the air, then stops, staring avidly at the photograph. Skeeter grins.

"So Doug, what do you think about the picture?"

Doug doesn't reply. Skeeter frowns. He stares at his friend for a few seconds, about to call his name again. But then he notices that faraway, familiar, glassy look in his friend's eyes and understands what is happening.

He sighs, breath turned to fog in the crisp February air.

"Doug, I miss you when you do this."

Doug just stares into space, mouth agape, a trickle of drool running from his chin, slowly coagulating. He's gone.

The winter air nips at Skeeter's face, and he shivers, blinking rapidly, throat constricted. Whispers: "...Why do you go where I can't follow?"

Silence. Doug can't hear him.

And Skeeter turns away and wonders how long he will have to wait this time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Joke/dialogue lifted from the famous Nostalgia Critic/Doug Walker's review of Doug's 1st Movie. I just took it a little farther.


End file.
